La renaissance de l'espoir
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Sasuke est seul. Ses parents meurent et il est adopté par une famille ignoble. Un soir, il fuit. Seul il s'accroche comme il peut à la vie. Puis, un jour, il sent cette main chaleureuse dans ses cheveux. Où est-il? Serait-il au paradis?
1. Liberté

**1. ****Liberté **

Une porte s'ouvre, un petit corps est projeté dans la boue, peu de temps après, ses chaussures suivent et lui atterrissent sur la figure, la porte se referme, puis plus rien. Le petit garçon se relève avec peine, il a probablement la joue enflée et quelques contusions aux bras, mais cela, il n'en saura jamais rien. Pourquoi ? Il ne va jamais chez le médecin.

Après un terrible effort, il se met debout et part d'un pas lent en direction du magasin le plus proche. Avant d'entrer, il enlève le peu de terre qu'il a sur lui, ce n'est pas le moment de passer pour un clochard, et rentre dans le magasin. Il prend la liste des courses et grimace, il n'y a que des choses lourdes à porter, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre car dans cette maison, il n'avait rien à dire : Ses parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps, et une grande famille l'avait adopté.

Sasuke avait cru son rêve d'avoir une nouvelle famille enfin réalisé, mais il s'aperçu bien assez vite que ses nouveaux parents le traitaient plus comme un esclave, une bonne à tout faire, que leur propre fils.

Ses rêves s'étaient effondrés, le petit garçon n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le jour, il errait dans le village en travaillant pour ses parents et la nuit, il travaillait encore ou il était enfermé dans le grenier dur et froid de la maison, sans matelas, sans lumière, sans rien pour y dormir et y vivre. Le voilà dans le magasin, là au moins, il y a le chauffage, pas comme dans ce grenier puant.

Voilà, les courses sont finies, bien que les choses qu'il transporte soient lourdes, le petit garçon ne se décourage pas et continue sa longue route jusqu'à sa maison. Non, pas sa maison, leur maison, pas la sienne.

Il frappe à la porte et attend sous la pluie battante que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Cela ne tarde pas, un homme de grande taille ouvre la porte et pousse le petit garçon à l'intérieur d'un geste brusque. A ses côtés, sa femme vient d'apparaitre, elle arrache les sacs des mains de Sasuke et vérifie que tout est bien là. Soudain, elle pousse un cri, se rue sur son esclave et le frappe violemment à la joue.

C'était lui, lui qui avait oublié de prendre des pommes de terre, ce n'était pas elle qui ne l'avait pas noté sur la liste bien que la preuve soit évidente que la coupable n'était autre que la vieille femme. Pour sa punition, il fut jeté dans la boue, et l'on referma la porte sur lui en lui disant qu'il allait passer la nuit dehors. Il se remet debout difficilement, et se retient brutalement à une branche d'arbre qui finit par céder, et il se retrouve de nouveau par terre, les genoux et la joue en sang tellement les coups qu'on lui avait infligés avaient été brutaux.

Ne sachant plus marcher, il essaye vainement d'avancer sur les genoux, mais ils lui font si mal qu'ils lui tirent une larme de douleur à chaque fois. Il avance comme ca quelques mètres et s'allonge à demi trempé sous un arbre.

Là, il a bien trop mal pour dormir, ses côtes le font souffrir, ses genoux et sa joue n'arrêtent pas de saigner, alors il pense, il pense à tout ce qu'il avait enduré, lui qui avait surmonté tant d'obstacle, que faisait-il là ? Plongé dans ses réflexions, il somnola un peu et se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain. Ayant retrouvé un peu de force, il tenta de se mettre debout. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, la douleur se réveilla et Sasuke dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester debout et conscient.

Il fit quelques pas, puis quitta cette maison de cauchemar en se promettant de ne plus jamais y revenir. Il ne regrette rien, il n'y avait rien dans son grenier, rien qui ne lui appartenait à part ses loques qu'il avait sur lui, celles qu'on lui avait donné à l'orphelinat avant qu'il ne parte. Pendant de longues heures, il erra dans la ville, sans rien faire, il marchait, enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Cette liberté lui avait coûté beaucoup d'effort et de volonté, c'était uniquement grâce à cela qu'il avait survécu.

Ses jambes le ramenant à la réalité, il lutta contre la douleur, entra dans une impasse et s'effondra dans la boue. Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il constata c'est qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part. La blessure à sa joue et à ses genoux ne lui faisaient plus mal, la seule douleur qui se faisait encore ressentir, c'était ses côtes. A son réveil, il s'était vivement redressé et ses côtes l'avaient poussé à se recoucher. Prudent, il s'était donc rallongé en observant le lieu qui l'entourait. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Cela ne ressemblait pourtant en rien à une chambre d'hôpital.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, un bruit le fit tressaillir, il tourna vivement la tête vers la droite, et vit un jeune homme assis à l'envers sur une chaise et qui semblait s'être endormi en le veillant. Soudain, la tête de l'adolescent bougea, et il ouvrit un œil. Constatant que son patient était réveillé, il lui adressa un sourire, se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme


	2. Un invité surprise

Quand il s'endormit, Sasuke se sentait bien, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus retrouvé le plaisir de dormir dans un lit. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien depuis la mort de ses parents.

Cette main qui lui avait caressé les cheveux était si douce, et la tendresse qui en émanait faisait du bien au petit garçon. A son réveil, cette main chaleureuse avait disparu, il était seul dans la pièce, il se sentait mal, il avait besoin de pleurer. Ce qu'il fit. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt ne vienne lui essuyer une larme.

L'enfant cessa aussitôt de pleurer et releva ses yeux rouges vers sont protecteur. Ce dernier avait visiblement préparé à manger pour lui. Sasuke accepta le plateau sans broncher, mais il n'y toucha pas, ses bras le faisaient manifestement encore souffrir bien qu'ils aient été soignés.

Le jeune homme prit alors le couvert des mains de Sasuke, plongea la cuiller dans le bol de bouillon bien chaud et la porta à la bouche de son invité. Celui-ci mangeait avec appétit, il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des lustres lui semblait-il. Quand son bol fut terminé, Son protecteur reposa le bol sur le plateau et se rassit correctement. Il inspira bruyamment et regarda l'enfant assit dans son lit.

- Je m'appelle Itachi, et toi, qui es-tu ? D'où-est-ce que tu viens ?

- Je m'appelle Sasuke… Merci de vous être occupé de moi, je ne vais pas vous posez de problème plus longtemps, je m'en vais…

- Non, reste ici Sasu-chan, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais tu reviens de loin… Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, mais en échange, il faudra me promettre d'être sage d'accord Sasu-chan ?

- Oh… Merci Itachi-ni…

Sasuke ne pu pas finir sa phrase tellement l'émotion le submergeait, des larmes coulèrent toutes seules de ses yeux déjà rouges, et son protecteur le prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa tristesse s'en aille.

L'adolescent l'avait découvert à moitié mort dans une impasse, il avait d'abord cru que c'était juste un évanouissement, mais les bleus qu'ils avaient sur les bras et ses genoux qui saignaient prouvaient bien que son protégé avait été battu.

Il avait eu pitié de lui, et il l'avait alors pris sous son toit. Pendant qu'il était inconscient, Itachi avait pansé toutes ses plaies ainsi que ses côtes cassées. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre, Sasuke en était conscient, mais maintenant, il était entre de bonnes mains, il ne connaitrait plus jamais l'enfer. C'est sur ses pensées rassurantes que Sasuke se laissa aller dans les bras d'Itachi, et s'endormit une nouvelle fois.

A son réveil, il était de nouveau seul, mais un petit mot se trouvait juste à côté de lui, soigneusement posé à côté de son oreiller. L'enfant se redressa doucement et le lut :

_Coucou Sasu-chan, j'espère que tu as bien dormi et que tes côtes te font moins mal. J'ai changé tes pansements. Si tu as faim, il y a un plateau sur la petite table de chevet pour toi. J'espère que tu aimeras, je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine ! Je dois partir travailler, je reviendrai dans l'après-midi. Si tu as un problème, prends le Gsm qui est à côté du plateau et appelle moi, mon numéro est dans le répertoire .D'ici là, ne fait pas de bêtises et passe une bonne journée. _

_Itachi-ni._

Sasuke relut et relut encore la lettre plusieurs fois de suite, Itachi-ni avait pensé à lui, il lui avait préparé à manger, et lui avait même laissé de quoi l'appeler au cas où. Doucement l'enfant prit le plateau et mangea.

Ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela quand on était très affamé comme il l'était. Toute l'assiette y passa et il se recoucha. En attendant son protecteur, il se rappela ses bourreaux, ils devaient être contents de s'être débarrassé de lui à présent.

Sasuke aussi était content de ne plus jamais les revoir. Ne voulant plus penser à cela, il alluma la télévision et zappa jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une chaine intéressante, et regarda le documentaire jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Itachi.

Quand, deux heures plus tard, il rentra, il vit que son protégé s'était endormi en regardant la télévision. Il le réveilla tout doucement, et ils mangèrent tout deux ce qu'Itachi avait rapporté après son travail. Ils regardèrent un film tous les deux, et Itachi aida Sasuke à prendre son bain, refit ses bandages.

Il prit un pyjama à lui, et le donna au petit garçon. Comme le pyjama était un peu grand, Itachi prit la décision que demain, puisqu'il ne devait pas travailler, il irait avec son protégé chercher un pyjama.

Ensuite, quand tout cela fut terminé, il alla prendre un bain, enfila un pyjama, se brossa les dents et partit se coucher. A son arrivée dans sa chambre, il vit Sasuke complètement endormi, allongé sur son lit.

Il rabattit la couverture sur ce dernier et alla se coucher dans son lit. Avant de s'endormir, il regarda le ciel par la fenêtre, celui-ci était parsemé d'étoiles : il fera beau demain, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'Itachi s'endormi à son tour.


	3. Le duo s'organise

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain aux alentours de 10h, Sasuke chercha des yeux son protecteur, ne le voyant pas arriver, il se leva doucement et descendit l'escalier. I

tachi, de son côté, préparait le petit déjeuner, et s'apprêtait à le porter au petit garçon lorsque celui-ci fit irruption dans la cuisine et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

L'adolescent décida donc de déjeuner dans la cuisine, ce qu'ils firent tout les deux. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, ils sortirent tout deux à la recherche de vêtements pour le plus jeune.

Le noir, le bleu marine et le blanc étaient les uniques couleurs qui lui allaient, ils se sentaient bien dans ce genre de coloris sombre qui lui permettait de rester discret. Pour profiter de cette journée ensoleillée, les deux garçons poursuivirent leur shopping, puis allèrent se balader en ville.

Quand le vent se fit plus fort, ils rentrèrent néanmoins contents de leur journée. Bien que l'hiver soit bientôt là, il n'était pas rare d'avoir un ou deux rayons de soleil en après midi.

Peu à peu, les deux jeunes s'organisaient, Itachi avait refusé que son protégé ne fasse à manger, mais quand il avait eu le bonheur de gouter à un de ses petits plats, il l'avait carrément obligé à retourner en cuisine.

Sasuke, contrairement aux autres garçons, savait cuisiner. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il devait préparer à manger tous les jours pour cette famille d'ingrats ?

Il n'en savait rien, il savait une seule chose, il savait cuisiner et Itachi aimait bien ses petits plats. Il fut donc décidé qu'Itachi ferait les courses pendant que Sasuke, de son côté, préparait les repas. Quand l'aîné partait travailler, Sasuke s'occupait ou alors il nettoyait la maison. Le duo s'était rapidement organisé, et une entente parfaite régnait entre eux deux. En semaine, ils vaguaient à leurs occupations, et le weekend, ils sortaient tous les deux au cinéma, dans le parc, faire les magasins ou tout simplement se promener tranquillement.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, Sasuke s'était de plus en plus attaché à son protecteur, et de même pour se dernier. Itachi avait la plupart du temps, toujours vécu seul, bien sûr il avait ses parents et ses amis qu'ils voyaient à son travail, mais mise à part eux, il restait seul. Ses journées étaient monotones, il rentrait du travail, se préparait vite fait à manger, puis regardait la télévision et s'endormait devant, puis il allait prendre une douche et se recoucher.

Le weekend, c'était autre chose, il faisait la grasse matinée, et regardait des films pratiquement toute la journée. Quand Sasuke était entré dans sa vie, Itachi changea radicalement son mode de vie, il laissa tomber ses journées à regarder la télévision et les grasses matinées, il préférait se lever tôt et profiter de ses jours de congé pour s'amuser le plus possible avec le petit garçon. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon, mais il avait néanmoins réussi à faire sortir Itachi de sa léthargie.

Avec lui à ses côtés tout devenait plus facile, aller au boulot lui semblait moins pesant, les journées semblaient plus ensoleillées, illuminées par le seul sourire de son protégé. Il s'avéra quelque temps plus tard que Sasuke s'affirmait lui aussi au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait avec lui. Au début, il était assez replié sur lui-même, en effet, il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'extrême violence de ses bourreaux d'antan.

Mais petit à petit, il avait changé, il suivait Itachi sans jamais le déranger, se contentant de le suivre, de le regarder dans son dos, puis il avait commencé à lui parler de lui, de toute son histoire, de la cruauté de cette famille ingrate, de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, et plus il se rapprochait d'Itachi, celui qu'il considérait comme étant son grand frère, son protecteur, son ange gardien qui le protégerait à n'importe quel prix.

La grimace qu'il affichait s'était petit à petit transformée en sourire timide, puis en sourire plus franc. Itachi aussi s'était mis à sourire de manière plus belle. Il semblait, dans sa manière d'être, plus détendu que d'ordinaire, ses traits étaient relâchés, il se sentait parfaitement bien avec son petit protégé, et il savait déjà que son cœur ne laisserait jamais partir Sasuke.

C'était comme si le destin les avait réuni, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre, chacun avait mis un peu de bonheur dans la vie de l'autre à leur manière. Itachi avait sauvé Sasuke d'une vie d'esclavage forcé, et en échange, Sasuke avait brisé le cocon de solitude et de monotonie de son protecteur. Ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer, tôt ou tard, le destin les aurait mis sur la même route, le même chemin pour qu'ils s'entraident et continuent d'avancer ensemble, main dans la main, sans peur vers leur destinée.


	4. Sasuke joue le garde-malade

Au fur et à mesure des jours, le temps se rafraichissait, il faisait de plus en plus froid. Cependant, ce n'était pas la froideur de l'automne qui devait décourager les deux garçons de continuer leur balade quotidienne, ils trainaient toujours dans les mêmes coins : le parc, le cinéma, les grands magasins, et ce dans l'unique but de faire un tour, de se changer les idées et de voir le monde extérieur.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la petite rue pour rentrer chez eux, Itachi éternua brusquement et renifla. Ca y est, il avait encore pris froid ! A chaque hiver il fallait qu'il soit malade, et tout ca pour quoi ? Parce qu'il ne fait pas attention au changement du temps et ne pense donc pas à se couvrir d'avantage. Là-dessus, Sasuke est inquiet et le presse aussitôt pour rentrer à la maison.

A peine sont-ils sur le seuil de la porte qu'il se précipite en courant vers la salle de bain et prépare un bon bain d'eau chaude et des vêtements plus chauds pour son protecteur. Itachi apprécie l'attention et caresse la tête du jeune garçon. Décidément, il l'aimait de plus en plus.

Il entre dans la salle de bain, se déshabille et entre dans l'eau bien chaude, savourant le contact de celle-ci sur sa peau. Il laissa peu à peu la chaleur détendre ses muscles et le réchauffer. Il éternua plusieurs fois de suite, il avait pris un sacré coup de froid.

Quand il eut enfilé les vêtements chauds, il se sentit mieux et descendit au salon et sentit une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud qui flottait dans l'air. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke sortit de la cuisine avec deux chocolats bien chauds.

Il donna le sien à son protecteur, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et bu le sien. Là, assis dans le canapé, ils ne parlaient pas, ils buvaient tranquillement savourant la chaleur de la boisson qui se propageait rapidement dans tout leur corps. Itachi renifla, malgré tout cela, il avait encore froid. Sasuke lui toucha le front et monta dans la salle de bain chercher un thermomètre.

Bingo, 38,5°C. Diagnostique confirmé, Itachi était bel et bien malade. Sasuke le força à retourner dans sa chambre et à se reposer, ce que son protecteur ne refusa pas. Il s'allongea dans son lit, et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit. Le jeune garçon resta encore une dizaine de minutes à son chevet, puis partit préparer le dîner.

Comme Itachi avait dit vouloir manger des pâtes un jour, il se décida à en faire et il se mit aux fourneaux. Alors qu'il préparait la sauce tomate, la sonnerie retentit. Le jeune garçon se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. C'était des amis d'Itachi, ils avaient lu le message d'Itachi leur disant qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler alors ils étaient venu le voir.

Il pensait que seul et fiévreux, Itachi serait incapable de se préparer à manger, et peut-être trop mal en point pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, alors ils étaient venus l'aider, mais il ne pensait pas que Sasuke serait là.

A vrai dire, il ignorait tout jusqu'à son existence chez Itachi. Ils firent donc sa connaissance, et pendant que le jeune homme dormait à l'étage, le petit garçon leur raconta comment il avait rencontré Itachi, comment son protecteur l'avait soigné et l'avait accueilli chez lui, comment ils étaient devenus amis.

Les amis du malade avait écouté leur hôte jusqu'au bout, puis, quand ils entendirent du mouvement au premier étage, ils montèrent tous ensemble dans la chambre d'Itachi. Ce dernier venait en effet de se réveiller.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit tous ses amis près de lui en compagnie de Sasuke.

Son protégé s'était blottit dans ses bras, et son meilleur ami avait déposé sur la table de chevet le plat de pâtes que son cuistot préféré avait spécialement préparé pour lui. Il goûta et trouva le plat tellement bon qu'il le lécha jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sauce tomate.

Quand il eut terminé, il fit un grand sourire à Sasuke, celui-ci lui sourit, et rigola. C'est vrai qu'il était marrant comme ca son Itachi-ni avec une belle marque rouge de sauce tomate autour de la bouche.

Voyant cela, le jeune homme sourit et s'essuya la bouche sous le regard malicieux du petit garçon, puis il se recoucha dans son lit. Ses amis lui tinrent compagnie un moment, puis ils prirent congé laissant les deux garçons seul à seul.

Sasuke était fatigué, éreinté, préparer ce plat lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, il s'était alors assoupi dans le lit du malade, et ils restèrent ainsi jusque dans la soirée.

Pour le souper, le petit garçon s'était contenté de préparé des onigris, facile à préparer et facile à manger, puis il était allé prendre son bain, enfiler son nouveau pyjama, il s'était glissé à nouveau dans les draps du malade et s'était endormi dans les bras de ce-dernier.

Le lendemain, Itachi se sentait mieux, les frissons avaient disparu, et il avait même chaud dans ses couvertures. En remuant un peu, il sentit un petit corps replié sur lui-même et blottit contre lui.

C'était Sasuke. Il dormait tel un ange contre le torse du jeune homme. Durant la nuit, il s'était agrippé à ses vêtements et ne les avait plus lâchés. Pour ne pas le réveiller, Itachi s'était relevé doucement, et contemplait le visage ravi du petit garçon.


	5. Sasuke apprend à nager

Bien qu'il fasse froid, les deux garçons avaient décidé de passer leurs journées de congé à la piscine, Itachi était ravi, il aimait bien plonger dans l'eau et se faire comme un poisson, s'il le pouvait il y passerait des jours et des jours !

Quand ils étaient arrivés devant le bassin de natation, les deux garçons s'étaient dirigés vers les cabines, et s'y étaient changés. Ils avaient le maillot de même couleur, noir. Il n'y avait que cette couleur là qui leur allait. Quand Itachi avait plongé dans l'eau, le petit garçon avait préféré rester sur le rebord de la piscine et attendre que son protecteur ne remonte à la surface. Quand il le fit, il remarqua que Sasu-chan n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sasu-chan ? Tu ne veux pas aller dans l'eau ? Tu étais pourtant d'accord d'aller à la piscine, si tu ne voulais pas il suffisait de le dire !

- Je ne sais pas nager. Sasuke avait balancé ca comme ca, c'est vrai, il n'avait jamais été à la piscine, il ne connaissait l'eau que dans le seau du puits qui lui permettait jadis de se laver. Itachi semblait rassuré, ce n'était que ca, il sourit et sortit de l'eau. Il prit Sasuke dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les petites profondeurs.

- C'est pas grave dit ce dernier. Je vais t'apprendre, tu verras c'est facile !

Le petit garçon se laissa alors aller dans l'eau et constata qu'il avait pied. Itachi le mit en position, et resta à côté de lui. Il prit ses bras et lui montra comment faire, et ils avancèrent.

Au début, le jeune ténébreux avait plutôt peur de lâcher les mains de son protecteur, mais il finit par se laisser convaincre de se laisser aller un peu plus. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il contrôlait de mieux en mieux ses mouvements, et mieux encore, il arrivait à avancer par lui-même, sans aucune aide.

Itachi l'avait longuement félicité, puis ils étaient allés dans la grande profondeur. En ne sentant plus le contact du sol sous ses pieds, Sasuke avait paniqué, il s'était débattu dans l'eau et avait rapidement perdu ses moyens.

L'ainé avait remarqué cette soudaine peur, et s'était empressé de prendre son protégé dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au rebord de la piscine. Il avait tenté à nouveau de rassurer Sasuke, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voulait plus retourner dans l'eau.

Il en avait bien trop peur ! Même dans les bras de son protecteur, il refusait de quitter le rebord, même mettre ses pieds dans l'eau il ne voulait pas le faire. Itachi avait donc dit à son protégé de se faire sécher pendant qu'il nageait encore un peu et sautait du grand plongeoir. Le petit garçon avait été émerveillé devant ce spectacle, mais le faire lui-même, il en aurait surement été incapable puisqu'il avait peur de l'eau.

Quand Itachi eut finit ses cabrioles sous l'eau, ils rentrèrent tout deux chez eux et décidèrent d'y retourner le lendemain. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent tous leurs amis dans l'eau.

Itachi s'empressa de les rejoindre, avec tout ca, il avait oublié le petit garçon. Kiba qui avait vu Sasuke s'asseoir sur leur rebord lui cria de venir, mais eut comme réponse un non vigoureux de la tête. L'ainé se rendit alors compte de sa bêtise, il retourna près de son Sasu-chan, il le prit dans ses bras pendant que les autres le rejoignaient.

Il avait ensuite expliqué à tous ses amis le problème du petit garçon, et à force d'encouragement, ceux-ci finirent par convaincre le petit peureux d'aller dans l'eau. Il le fit, puis commença à paniquer.

Itachi lui prit les deux mains et l'attira à lui, il lui remontra ensuite comment faire. Sasuke imitait parfaitement l'ainé, et commençait à s'habituer à cette disparition de contact sous ses pieds. Petit à petit, sa peur avait complètement disparu, et il était partit nager avec les autres. Rassemblés, là, tous ensembles, ils ne résistèrent pas au plaisir de s'asperger d'eau, et de faire mille et une cabrioles sous l'eau.

Quand ils quittèrent la piscine, Sasuke était heureux, il s'était bien amusé aujourd'hui avec son Itachi-ni et tous ses autres amis. Arrivés enfin à la maison, il se précipita dans son territoire, la cuisine.

Toutes ces émotions lui avaient donné faim, c'était pareil pour Itachi. Il fut donc convenu qu'ils mangeraient des frites et un bon steak. Ils allèrent ensuite se doucher, se mettre au lit et regarder un bon film comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Quand le film en question fut fini, Itachi s'endormit, et Sasuke plongea dans ses pensées.

Au contact de son protecteur, il apprenait beaucoup de chose, et il en apprendrait certainement encore beaucoup d'autre ! C'est sur cette ultime pensée qu'il s'endormit enfin dans les bras d'Itachi.


	6. Une nouvelle famille

Itachi et Sasuke se baladaient dans la rue quand ils virent le marché de Noël en construction. Et oui, c'était bientôt Noël, avec ses sourires, ses cadeaux, cette journée de bonheur intense.

Bien qu'il ne reste que deux semaines avant le grand jour, les deux jeunes garçons avaient déjà commencé à acheter des cadeaux. Sasuke avait aidé Itachi à choisir des cadeaux pour ses parents, puis il avait lui-même cherché un cadeau pour Itachi-ni.

Au début, il avait pensé à une gros ours en peluche, puis il avait renoncé, son protecteur ne ferait rien avec un truc pareil, il s'était donc mis à chercher autre chose de plus intéressant. Itachi lui avait dit que le cadeau n'avait en lui-même aucune importance, c'était l'intention qui comptait. Sasuke avait longuement réfléchi à ce propos, et il avait décidé de confectionner quelque chose lui-même plutôt que d'acheter dans un bête supermarché.

De son côté, Itachi avait longuement cherché un cadeau pour son protégé, lui aussi avait pensé à un ours en peluche, mais il avait quand même refusé d'acheter un truc aussi bête.

Alors il s'était décidé, il offrirait quelque chose d'unique à Sasuke, quelque chose qui, quoi qu'il fasse, lui fera plaisir. Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, ils ôtèrent leur manteau et ils burent un bon chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer.

Décidément, il faisait de plus en plus froid ! Mais ce n'était pas ce froid hivernal qui les empêcherait de s'amuser ! En effet, les amis d'Itachi étaient venus lui rendre une petite visite, ils s'étaient tous réchauffés un moment, puis ils avaient décidé de sortir un peu dehors. Alors qu'Itachi serrait Sasuke contre lui, il vit une boule de neige passer près de lui et atterrir sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

Ça y est, c'était décidé, la bataille commençait.

Sans rien dire, ils se précipitèrent tous sur le sol et formèrent des boules de neiges qu'ils s'envoyèrent comme ca pendant deux bonnes heures. Ils s'amusaient, Sasuke aussi. Tout d'abord il n'avait pas aimé être mouillé, mais c'était quand même marrant alors il s'était mis à en envoyer lui aussi sur tout le monde.

Après s'être amusés comme cela, ils burent chacun un bol de chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer, enfilèrent leur manteau et rentrèrent chez eux. Les deux garçons, eux, décidèrent de déjà commencer à décorer la maison. Ils avaient sortit le sapin de sa boite ainsi que les boules et autres décorations pour les suspendre à celui-ci, puis ils avaient sortit les nappes qu'ils avaient placés sur les tables. Peu à peu, la maison resplendissait de mille et une garnitures dans toutes les pièces.

Les deux garçons étaient fiers d'eux. Petit à petit, la maisonnée arborait un air de fête, c'était magique. Quand vint le grand jour, les deux jeunes garçons invitèrent les parents de l'ainé, et s'attelèrent pour préparer le repas.

Itachi s'occupait de mettre la table, d'allumer les jeux de lampe situés un peu partout dans la maison, et ceux du sapin, pendant que Sasuke préparait des mets succulents. Pour l'occasion, Itachi avait acheté des chips, des cacahouètes, des biscuits, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire office d'apéritif.

Pour cet évènement exceptionnel, le cadet avait préparé de la dinde, des croquettes faites maison, ainsi que de la salade et de la compote. Comme dessert, il avait préparé une succulente buche qu'il avait décorée d'un « joyeux noël » en crème.

Une fois tout cela préparé, ils eurent tout juste le temps de se changer qu'ils entendirent la sonnerie retentir. Itachi se précipita en bas des escaliers suivit de près par Sasuke, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il fit entrer ses parents et les fit asseoir sur les canapés pour prendre l'apéritif.

Itachi alla lui-même chercher le champagne en recommandant à son protégé de s'asseoir lui aussi. Le cadet obéit et baissa la tête. Quand l'ainé revint avec le champagne, il en remplit les coupes de ses parents et la sienne.

Pour Sasuke, il avait longuement hésité, mais lui en avait fait boire quand même, ne fut-ce qu'en minime quantité. Les deux adultes demandèrent alors à leur fils de raconter la venue du garçon dont il leur avait tant parlé. Le ténébreux se mit alors à compter l'histoire, la complétant avec ses propres sentiments.

Quand il eut terminé son récit, les parents de celui-ci étaient choqués de savoir que les soi-disant parents de Sasuke n'avait pas été gentils, qu'ils l'avaient battu, qu'ils s'en servaient comme d'une femme de ménage ! Ils avaient d'abord pensé que le garçon éprouverait de la haine envers les adultes, mais il semblait si doux avec eux que l'on aurait cru se trouver au paradis. Quand ils passèrent à table, la discussion reprit, notamment sur le repas :

- C'est succulent Itachi ! Tu as fait venir un traiteur ou tu as tout fait toi-même demanda la mère de l'ainé.

- Euh ni l'un ni l'autre maman, c'est Sasuke qui a tout fait, il se débrouille mieux que moi !

- Sasuke ? C'est vraiment toi qui à fait tout ca ? Mais c'est délicieux ! S'exclama le père.

- Mer…Merci beaucoup… répondit le jeune garçon visiblement soulagé que les parents de son protecteur apprécient son repas.

- Tu vois Sasu-chan, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils aimeraient ta cuisine ! Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter pour ca !

Puis la discussion reprit de nouveau son cours jusqu'à la fin du repas, quand tous eurent fini de manger, Sasuke se leva de table et commença à débarrasser celle-ci.

Itachi conseilla à ses parents de s'asseoir dans le canapé, pendant qu'il aiderait son protégé à tout mettre dans la cuisine en vue de faire la vaisselle plus tard.

Quand ils revinrent, ils prirent eux aussi place dans le canapé en face de celui des adultes, et sortirent un à un les cadeaux. Sasuke et Itachi en offrirent aux parents de ce dernier, et ceux-ci firent pareil. Sasuke était bien étonné de recevoir des cadeaux, ils ne s'y attendaient pas, juste en voyant les trois paquets devant lui, sans même les ouvrir, il se mit à pleurer.

Itachi le prit dans ses bras et le rassura longuement jusqu'à ce que son protégé se calme et ne commence à ouvrir ses cadeaux. D'abord il ouvrit les deux cadeaux des parents de son protecteur, il s'agissait d'un foulard noir et d'une maquette à construire.

Sasuke les remercia longuement et observa Itachi ouvrir le sien, il sortit le pull avec « Itachi-ni » cousu dessus et embrassa son protégé sur la joue, puis le jeune garçon ouvrit le cadeau d'Itachi. Il ouvrit le paquet et y vit un appareil photo et une chaine avec un cœur. Tous ensemble ils prirent alors une photo, et la placèrent dans le cœur de la chaine, puis Itachi mit celle-ci autour du cou de Sasuke, l'ouvrit devant lui et dit d'une voix douce :

- Comme ca tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, et surtout, surtout, tu auras toujours ta famille à tes côtés, ne l'oublie jamais.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke se remit à pleurer, mais ce n'était point de la tristesse, c'était des larmes de joie. Il avait travaillé dur, et il avait enfin sa propre et véritable famille, une famille qui, quoi qu'il se passe ne l'abandonnerait jamais.


End file.
